Groot
"We are Groot." ~ Adult Groot's final words. Groot is one of the five main protagonists of ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''film series and one of the deuteragonists of ''Avengers: Infinity War ''and its currently untitled sequel. He is a humanoid tree that travels with the adventurer former mercenary Rocket Raccoon. Groot's ability to instantly grow in size and his incredible strength make him very useful to the much smaller Rocket during their adventures, and the two have grown to be inseperable best friends over the years. Eventually Groot, along with Rocket, join up with notorious outlaw Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer and daughter of Thanos Gamora in order to protect the Galaxy from intergalactic threats. Why He Rocks # Groot is usually very gentle and warm, displaying kindness towards innocent life. # He is loyal to Rocket and the other Guardians, and was even willing to die to protect them, as shown in the Battle of Xandar. # During intense or serious situations, Groot is sometimes smiling gleefully, such as when he and Rocket where trying to abduct Peter Quill on Xandar or after impaling several Sakaarans on his vines and angrily thrashing them around a hallway for several seconds. # As a baby, Groot is deeply affectionate and seeks the company and comforting arms of his friends, sometimes falling asleep on their shoulders like he did with Drax. # His loyalty to his companions remain as strong as ever and he staunchly stands by them during fights, fully retaining his old courage and headstrong nature. # He even went as far as to resist the pain of the newly heated pieces of Stormbreaker and sacrificed his arm to create the axe without hesitation. # He seemed to look up to Rocket, referring to him as "Dad" in his native tongue as he faded away. Bad Qualities # His child-like personality often causes him to be distracted and simple-minded, such as by a water fountain that he kept drinking from in public while Rocket was trying to talk to him and then trying to deny it. # He tends to not listen to plans and goes off to tackle threats on his own, such as when he wandered off from Rocket to remove a power source in the Kyln without listening to the full plan and missing the fact that it needed to be taken last. # However, he can also be merciless and savagely brutal towards his enemies, especially if they threaten his friends, as shown when lifted an inmate on the Kyln into the air by his nose to cause him enough pain to leave him sobbing on the floor, all just because he got in the way of himself and Rocket and threatened Quill, who was their bounty. Trivia * In the comics, Groot used to be able to speak perfect English. * Groot dislikes hats, due to him not understanding where the head ends and where the hat begins. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Plants Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters with Wood Powers Category:TV Characters Category:2020s Characters